


Investor's Pitch

by EndangeredMind



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Belching, Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Bass is hired to show off a new beer to some potential investors. Things do not go as planned.





	Investor's Pitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Bass tugged the collar of his suit, looking nervously at the investors gathered in front of him. He had been selected to show off Beer. Co’s latest drink, named UltFiller. He had initially been very excited, and he had spent many hours researching and writing up notes to deliver a sales pitch. However, now that he was at the front of the room, and ready to deliver the pitch, all that hard work seemed to have disappeared, and he had completely forgotten what to say. He smiled nervously, before beginning the pitch, showing off the beer to the potential investors. 

One of the investors quickly began to criticize the beer. “Surely the side effects alone should be enough to pull this beer before we even see it! I mean come on, a beer that makes you swell up? What sort of good will that do?” He was quickly cut off by another investor, who did not look too pleased. “It is not a big deal at all. The side effects are temporary, and whilst Mr Armstrong will feel a bit rattled to begin with as his body expands, he will end up liking the results!” The first investor went quiet.

Bass did not need a cue. He quickly picked up the beer, showing off the name of the beer, and the slogan on the bottom. It read ‘UltFiller, the beer that will fill you up like a blimp!’. He took the top of the bottle off, with some investors noting that the bottle had a screw on lid, instead of a cap that needed to be popped off, which limited the chances of the beer going flat, which would spoil the drink. In no time at all, Bass had finished off the bottle and he placed it back down gently.

It didn’t take long for the air inside to come out in the form of a massive belch, which caused Bass to blush and quickly apologise for the unprofessional manner. “My apologies. However, I do have some good news, and that is that the beer is very tasty. If funding is approved, then this beer will be flying off the shelves in no time!” He grinned and let out a very loud and brassy fart. “Excuse me gentlemen. As you can see, the beer does cause some flatulence, however, that is because I have drunk the whole bottle.” He laughed.

It was then that he began to swell up, his pristine suit swelling as the beer began to show the other side that the investor had complained about at the start. The truth was that Bass was feeling very rattled, but he was secretly feeling very proud of himself for being able to let out such a large belch and fart in such a short time span. He tried to continue with the demonstration, but he groaned as his stomach burbled and gurgled, leading to him groaning as another loud fart erupted from his swelling rear, making him laugh nervously.

He hadn’t noticed that he was swelling, but one glance to his arm confirmed that he was. Instead of feeling afraid like he thought he would, he found that he very quickly warmed up to the idea of the swelling. It was just like the second investor had said, he would be a little rattled at first, but he would warm up to the idea and be happy overall with the result. He grinned as he heard his belt buckle strain and snap, before he let out a victorious burp, which was quickly joined by a loud and brassy fart.

The investors couldn’t believe it! Bass was massive by this point, and it was incredibly fascination to watch. He just grew larger and larger by the second and showed no signs of slowing down. He was loving his new shape, and he smirked as he admired his ever-swelling ass. “NOW that’s a huge ass! Hehehehe!” He snickered, which was quickly cut off by a large belch which rattled the windows. Alright, so it seemed that the bottle would make the person incredibly gassy, regardless of much they had drank. “Oh my, it seems that I’m awful gassy!” Bass smirked loudly.

By this stage, Bass now resembled an obese fat ass instead of the beefy fighter he was at the start of the pitch, and he could not be happier with his new frame! The beer would inflate people, and he couldn’t wait to have an endless supply on tap, so he could be the biggest gassiest person around! He was loving how much he was growing, and he fell on his large ass his legs could no longer support him. He didn’t mind though, as it gave him another reason to be excited, as he had more room to grow!

The amount of gas that was inside Bass was astronomical, and he was so full that he began to move around in a bouncing and bobbing manner without floating. Whilst it was true that he was full of gas, it was just enough that he wouldn’t float around the room like a balloon. His ballooning had also managed to slow down significantly by this point, which was a bonus, as whilst he was enjoying being a massive gassy blimp, he didn’t want to end up so big that he filled the room. “I’m such a big gassy blimpaft!” He laughed.

Finally, his inflation had slowed down, and he let out a loud belch, laughing a bit. “Ahh! I’m such a huge fat ass!” He snickered, before letting out a loud fart and falling asleep. Meanwhile, the investors all looked at each other. “This drink is perfect, however, there are a few adjustments that need to be made!” The first said, having completely changed his tune from the start. “Yes, as soon as we work out the bugs and make it so the people who drink it don’t inflate and end up stinking out the room, then we can sell it!”


End file.
